hoppismfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions of the Hop Civil War
The Grand Sop Army Summary This is Hop's leading military force. All Hops that are 10 orbits old are allowed to enlist. There are 4 Divisions. The Grand Sop Infantry Division (composed of many sub groups with different roles), The Grand Vehicle and Mech Division, Royal Sop Star Fleet, & Elite Task Force Division (multiple forces trained for special roles). All Hops in the force are given blasters and are trained to weaponize GloLites for battle. TGSA had over 10^1000 Hops in its forces at its peak of the war, however most were command of officially appointed Hopstars, and Hop only led once force of each division, except at the reclamation of Hoalmims, and The Battle of Tuirqo. Notable Members Hop (Hop Rank, Leader, Son of Sop) The New Sop OrdeThe Battle of Tuirqor Summary Among all the factions, the NSO was the largest and most followed of the divided Hoppist ideology. They possessed ideas that were violent and destructive to external beings. Non-Hop Hoppists were too inferior for them to join their ranks, and they only accepted the Hop race into their army. They formed a militia using Hop's personal followers to their advantage. Hop would say you could compare them to ISIS. Notable Members *Top (Former Hopstar, Leader) *Yuop Sheopth (Former Hop Adviser, 2nd in command) *Hoppit the Third (Master Martial Artist of NSO) Soppism Summary The smallest, but arguably the deadliest faction, Soppism is based off the predecessor of Hoppism, Sopipsism. However, they corrupted the beliefs and functions of its practitioners and practices. With only a council of 15 members, these former Hoppists are a dangerous group to be reckoned with, as they were the primary manufacturers and distributors of Hopkind's weapons and vehicles. In order to overcome this, Hop formed a truce with its leaders, and then Hop turned on them after the defeat of the NSO, and exterminated its members. Notable Members *Heroth (Founder of The GloLite Company) *Vop-Don-Gwu (Owner of the 3 largest starship manufacturers in the universe) The Hoppiest Summary Generally the most harmless group. They focused purely on becoming one with Gop, by being hoppy all the time and ignoring other emotions. They disregarded the restrictions of Hoppism and instead tried drugs, incorporating other ideology's/religious ideas, and other techniques of achieving nirvana in Hoppism. They have no notable members, however, Hop would find them sporting picture of Gop with a carrot in his mouth, and often avoid using vehicles. The members would sing forbidden music and spread false ideas. Hop eventually defeated them completely after retaking Hoalmims, by offering a newer and truer Hoppism that could go beyond what methods they used, however Hop would still issue punishments to those who ignored the restrictions. They were not dangerous in general, but a threat to Hoppism's ways, and supported the inclusion of sects in Hoppism, which is not allowed. Gop's Paw Summary Similar to the New Sop Order, this was a military group. However, at first they tried diplomacy and manipulating the political systems of other planets and took their inferior technology. Unlike the NSO, however, Hop was able to swiftly find and destroy this group. However, due to the lack of any real physical violence, Gop's Paw became a group that symbolized non-violent invasion, and the dangers of messing with others' minds. Notable Members *Lord Uop (Head Figure, Practitioner of the dark arts) *Rop-Shuv-Kan (Eastern Hop Politician)Category:Civil War Category:New Sop Order Category:Hop Lore Category:Hops Category:Hoppism